The Phantom Writer
by ThePhantomWriterOfParis
Summary: AnnElaine Peters is many things - lair, thief, Phantom Writer. The Opera House is haunted by a resident ghost - The Phantom - demands to know this anonymous writer. As she rises to fame in Paris, she must keep her secrets, but how hard will that be when she's falling for the imfamous Opera Ghost? And when a nightmare from her past returns, will he be the one to save her?


**I feel so happy to write this! I don't own POTO , but I own this plot and I own AnnElaine, Demetri And the PiereTelat family, which come into the book later on.**

**For anyone who's still reading Frozen Heart Aro/Bella, I changed my username from MissLoveTheVolturi to ThePhantomWriterOfParis.**

**Love you lots, I missed **

**I also dont own some of the lyrics I use in this. Some, I might actually own but who knows?**

**Preface**

**AnnElaine **

Paris was a busy place. I knew that. Especially today, when many artistocrats came to town for tonights gala. Everyone would be there. Sneaking into the Opera House I hoped that Madame Giry would not have notcied I had been gone almost all this morning. Or worse, I hoped that the Ghost was not near. I wasn't scared, no , I never was. I just really wasn't in the mood for questioning.

When I did arrive, everyone had already begun the rehearsals. Carlotta was already singing. I ran alongside my bestfriends Christine Daae and Meg Giry, getting changed quickly for the rehersal. We were doing Chalulemmers 'Hannibal' which I didn't catch the plot of. I was a minor chorous girl, all I did was dance. And that I wasn't to great at either. Meg Giry was head ballerina and Christine was a more main chorous girl. Yet, in this opera,we were all in the same act.

I am AnnElaine Peters. I'm new at the Opera House - I've only been here for about six months. I've seen Germany, Italy , Yugoslavia, I've even seen a little bit of Czech Slovakia before I came here , by my new name and alter - ego , AnnElaine. I pretended I was sixteen, orphaned, Parisian.. I was a liar - and I never thought life could be this good. Sure , I hated myself for what I was, but I was living well enough, compared to how I used to.

"Did you hear?" Meg began. Meg was youger than I was, with blond locks of hair that suited her pettite face. My other bestfriend, Christine Daae, was almost as tall as me even though she was two years younger (she didn't know this though - everyone thought I was sixteen) than me, She had lovely brown hair and brown eyes that anyone would kill to have.

I , on the other hand, was too tall , had long , straight black hair that I wasn't fond fact , I wasn't fond of myself. I wasn't beautiful at all.

"What?" I asked her. I loved gossip , whether it was true or not. Christine and Meg found it funny how much I listened to it but never spread it - I called it being told to be silent for years.

"Monsier L'Ferve might be retiring. No one knows why" I scoffed. Of course, immediately two reasons came. One, the Opera Ghost that liked to threaten us. Of course when I came here just over six months ago I didn't believe anything, until a note miraculously landed on my head from him. It was the manager, not for me , sadly. I would have loved for someone to be interested in me. The other reason might be our tempermental spoilt diva.

"Eh bien!" I started " There must be a reason. Either that or another rumour" Christine laughed lightly

"You'd know, wouldn't you, Ann?" she called me by my nickname. Me and Meg laughed too as we ran down the spiral staircase. Madame Giry, Megs mother, gave us a look that told us we were not too late, otherwise we would have had a talking too.

The rehearsal was cut short. There were several complaints from out composor , Monsiuer Reyer but the rest of us made no complaint and looked to the four men standing in the middle of the room. I only recongized one , Monsieur L'Ferve. There was two older men and one fop - ah, I knew a lot of fops back when I lived in Italy.. He was blond and of average height and build. His hair was shoulder lenght and he seemed to nice of a person, and I immediately told myself not to bother with him, he was to obvious and not enough mysterious for my taste.

"It's Raoul " I heard Christine say in her typical dreamy voice. " Before my father died. At the house by the sea.I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Lottie." she said. Oh Christine, she'd never sounded more distant and lovey-dovey before.

"Christine, he's so handsome" Meg said as I took another look at this Raoul..

And foppish.. you forgot foppish , Meg. I didn't make a comment. And of course , Carlotta had to make herself known. She presented her hand to Raoul, and smiled more than usual. The manager also took to introducing Pianigi, our fat male lead, and Carlottas lover. Everyone clapped as I rolled my eyes and followed on as the others.

Lord Le Fop left, promising to be at tonights gala. He walked straight past us, even budging into Christine. I was surprised he didn't see her. I saw Christines eyes sadden as he walked past her

"He wouldn't recongize me"

Ah , a day in the life of AnnElaine, the living lie... AnnElaine , The Phantom Writer...

**More will be explained in the next chapter! Love you lots!**


End file.
